A Faded Memory
by the unknown source 77
Summary: Thalia's Childhood Christmas. This is a Christmas Present for Neko!


**A Faded Memory**

**By: The Unknown Source**

* * *

**Author Notes:** I decided it was in order to make yet another Christmas Fic. This one is a bit more formal than the last, but enjoy!

The girl had shoved her thick brown hair into her dark purple hat and headed off into the winter snow. She made sure her companion had fallen into a deep sleep before she had wander off. The girl joked on how she was so clever at times, but as of now she had wrapped a dirty scarf around her face as she headed into the down town area of Manhattan.

She crossed a crosswalk and onto the main strip of stores. They were lined with all the major companies, that the girl hadn't grown to know, due to not being able to afford the slightest things for enjoyment. This needn't bother her though, because for once she had came up with some cash. Not much, but enough for a decent gift.

The storm blew a couple large blasts of wind, making the girl grab tight to her faded grey jacket and continued on, dodging the clusters of people standing in the way of Luke's gift. Thalia past through the crowd, nearly knocking over a small kid carrying a bag of blue candy. His mother pushed him on, while at the same time tried to whip the blue mess from his face.

The girl let out a chuckle. The boy turned his head to Thalia, his sea green eyes thrusting a bit of pity upon her. A pity only a child can put en-stow upon you. The mother stopped a second, took a short look, nodded, and was on her way. This made Thalia stop for a moment and stare back, but she stood there after they had left and examined the scenery.

To her right were three big department stores, each having a household name, but Thalia hadn't taking a second glance. To her left was a street. Cars were bumper to bumper, but none hammered on the horn. Then there were floods of people to the back of her. She could he laughter and conversation's, that were drowned out by what lied before her.

In front of the girl was a small store, which seemed oddly out of place. In the only glass window was a a black and orange sign; CLOSING SALE. The girl took her best boot forward and went into the shop. A bell rang as she closed it shut.

The store wasn't a extravagant scene, but it was the best thing she had seen all night, also making it the only store she had seen the inside of today. There was a small tile path on the floor, leading to a "T". In the intersection was a small glass cabinet with a tall woman sitting behind it. Behind her was an odd place for a fireplace, but it seem to center the room with it's radiance. To the left and right of Thalia was a yard of cloths rakes.

She stepped further into the store. The glance of the clerk was caught in Thalia's eyes. The girl made her way to the women. Her eyes now avoiding her eyes now. A smile spread across the woman's face. "What can I help you with?"

Thalia reluctantly spoke, "I am looking for a gift for a friend, but I have no idea were to begin."

The clerk nodded. "Well, let's just see what we got here." Thalia finally brought her head to the woman's face. It seemed so soft. The woman's hair was wavy, which granted a sweet passage about her red turtle neck. The clerk had noticed she started to look upon her, which lead to a bigger smile.

Her face was smooth and untouched by make-up this evening and where her thick lips ended and the little dimples began. Above them were her warming brown eyes. Such a warmth that Thalia felt comfortable enough to share some past history, but she did not haste it. Instead she would keep shut and admire her oblivion to her current situation.

As of now, Thalia had followed the women's finger down to the cabinet below. "I have noticed we have a great selection of rings." Her calming voice said. "Not only for women, but men."

With her eyes at the cabinet, The girl felt her pocket for the precious cash. Fifteen dollars and thirty cents. Thalia had put almost every ounce of energy for the past two weeks into it. She had labored hours sweeping floors for little to none in return. But she had done it. She had the money to buy Luke the gift that will last a lifetime.

"I am not sure a ring will do, what else do you have?" Thalia asked.

The woman's mouth opened, but before she could speak the doors opened. In filled in a single line of kids that looked younger, or maybe a bit older. The only one that looked really older then she was a tall kid, his skin dark in color. He wore new Nike's that must have just been opened, but as for the cloths on his back. He wore a thin jacket, barely enough to keep one warm in the warming spring, under it was a white t-shirt the stuck out, but what stuck out more was a smudge of oil on the collar.

Next to him a group of girls, every single one wearing pink cashmere sweaters and a fair amount of make-up. To Thalia they all seemed to have a perfect composition, style, and body. One looked at the boy, her face flushed and checks blushing. Thalia smiled and shook her head.

Unfortunately, she didn't have to stay and watch, she better get back to her sleeping companion. She looked back at the clerk, who had started to stare. She had grown distant, so Thalia spoke. "I think I better just get a ring..." Thalia stared at the prices... She had just enough to get bye.

With a smile she point to the one. The clerk nodded, packed it quickly and set it on the counter. "Anything else?"

Thalia shook her head and set the amount on the glass and made her way through the store. She weaved through the girls in the pink cashmere sweaters, nearly hit the boy with an oil stain. Before long she had gotten out of the store, ducking under a red head boy with clacking shoes.

Once again she was in the full streets. The girl could hear the songs of Christmas in the air. Many she could recall from her childhood. Thalia smiled. Smiled for this time of year. Her friend was soon to be near. In her hand was a gift that would bring him to blush, something worth enough all together.

She started to to make her accent to the world ahead. Thalia's head held high, a smile glued to her face that couldn't be taken away. With such a cold night, Thalia kept warm. In her heart tomorrow would be perfect. With that ongoing thought she kept going, letting cheer flow through her hands, feet, stomach, heart, and body.

The door closed silently and looked at the thing in her hand. Thalia strode to Luke, letting the joy carry her the rest of the way. Then stopped, once again staring at the item placed in her warm hands. A silver ring had been placed in her hand. Against her judgement she didn't grab one of blandness. Instead it had an image engraved on the inside of a grove. A snake made it's way around the inside. She hadn't known why she picked it, but it just seemed right.

Now she turned to the boy in front of her. His blond hair had fallen into his face and Thalia caught some whispers escaping his sleeping mouth. Thalia tucked her hair behind her ears before she spoke, making it time for her to collect her last thoughts of tonight. And with a small voice, the girl spoke to the boy, "Luke?"


End file.
